Mon Chaton
by celiawelling
Summary: Quand un Severus Snape eut obligé de s’introduire dans la vie du ptit Harry sous sa forme animagus pendant les vacances d’été suivant sa cinquième année et qu’il rentrera dans son enfer en rencontrant « sa formidable famille aimante », c’est préju
1. Chapter 1

Preface

**_Titre :_ **Mon Chaton

**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne reçois aucune contribution monétaires pour cette histoire et cela est valable pour tous les chapitres qu'elle contient.

**_La fic :_ **L'histoire prend place l'été de la cinquième année d'Harry donc après le tome 5.

**_Résumé : _**Quand un Severus Snape eut obligé de s'introduire dans la vie du ptit Harry sous sa forme animagus pendant les vacances d'été de noël suivant sa cinquième année et qu'il rentrera dans son enfer en rencontrant « sa formidable famille aimante », c'est préjugés et sa vision sur le sauveur national, Golden Boy de Dumbledore tomberont - ils à l'eau ? Se prendra t'il d'affection pour lui ?

**_Couples:_** SSXHP!

**_Avertissement : _**C'est un Severus/Harry alors … Homophobe s'abstenir

_**Petite note de l'Auteur :**_

**_Légende : _** « parole »

' _pensée '_

_**«** **Fourchelangue »**_

Et je suis française donc: Le matin, je prends mon petit-déjeuner.

Le midi, je déjeune.

Le soir, je dîne.

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture ! Eclatez vous bien … Enfin je l'espère !**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mon Chaton_**

Chapitre 1 : « Foutu Porte »

Normalement j'aurai du commencé par « il était une fois » et vous présenter alors les personnages et leurs situations, mais à tout bien y réfléchir, tout le monde ici est d'accord pour confirmer le fait que vous connaissez tous, la totalité, de la célèbre histoire de Harry Potter … ou peut être pas ….

L'Histoire commence alors sous une chaude nuit du mois de Juin, dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie appelée Poudlard …

Au Deuxième étage, une silhouette vêtu de noir frappa à la porte du Directeur: le Grand Albus Dumbledore.

Cependant, ce que cette grande ombre noir ne savait pas, c'est que frapper à la porte de cette « vieille silhouette » cette nuit là (nom qui (en passant) changera bientôt pour : « Foutu Porte »), aller être le tournant de sa vie, et celle d'une autre …

Après avoir donc frappé à la porte, une longue main fine et pâle tourna la poignée avant que l'homme ne rentre.

- « Ah Severus ! Je vous attendais ! »

Et en effet, l'homme était bien Severus Snape, homme froid, taciturne et sévère mais aussi mystérieusement ténébreux; ancien mangemord présentement espion, professeur des potions de son état à l'école de Poudlard, bâtard graisseux pour les intimes et futur manipulé par le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, mais aussi le plus grand mangeur de bonbon au citron, j'ai nommé : Albus Dumbledore !

- « Albus ! » Répondit-il en signe de salutation.

- « Severus ! Assis toi mon garçon ! Un Bonbon au citron ? »

- Un simple grognement lui répondit.

- « Alors du thé ? »

Et voilà que notre chère et tendre professeur se retrouva affublé d'une grande tasse de thé ET d'un bonbon, le tout bien évidemment au citron !

« Severus, il se trouve que je me retrouve devant une impasse et que vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider … En effet, Minerva le pourrait mais cependant …. comme vous le savez elle est partit en mission pour l'ordre et il ne reste plus que vous … »

POV SEVERUS

_**« Severus, il se trouve que je me retrouve devant une impasse et que vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider … En effet, Minerva le pourrait mais cependant … comme vous le savez elle est partit en mission pour l'ordre et il ne reste plus que vous … »**_

'_J'le sens pas ! J'le sens pas ! J'le sens pas ! Arghhhhhh voilà qu'il commence à me faire les yeux doux !!!! Je sens le pire ! Inspire ! Expire Severus ! Tout vas bien ! Inspire ! Expire ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mon…'_

- « …. Vous êtes le seul à avoir un animagus qui puisse passer inaperçu aux yeux du monde »

- « … »

'……… _animagus ………………animagus ……… ANIMAGUS !!!!!!! Arghhhhhhhhhh j'le savais, j'le savais ! ANIMAGUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!! AU NOM DE DIEU!!!!!'_

- « Et vous êtes l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance …

' _Ne dis rien Severus ! Surtout ne dis rien ! Sinon tu es fichu ! Arghhhhhhhhh il sait ! Il sait que je ne peux pas lui résister ! Garde un visage impassible Severus …'_

- « Il faut absolument que quelqu'un s'infiltre le plus discrètement possible dans une famille moldue où un des membres est en danger … et donc il faut le protéger … et comme vous êtes le seul qui connaisse aussi bien les mangemords Severus … »

'_MAIS IL EST PAS FOU ! … Allez Severus montre lui qui tu es ! Te laisse pas abattre ! C'est les vacances après tout ! Il ne vas tout de même pas oser … ? Arghhh si … voilà maintenant qu'il se met à faire la moue … '_

- « Vous êtes mon seul espoir Severus …. Fiston …. »

' _Je suis perdue … il me fait les yeux tendres maintenant ! Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser ! Pas à lui ! Pas à lui …… Non ! NON ! TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE SEVERUS ! ET SURTOUT GARDE TON VISAGE IMPASSIBLE ! … Voilà … Et maintenant les yeux noirs !!!! Ah ils sont déjà mit !!! Que j'aime mes réflexes ! Maintenant défend toi …'_

- « Albus … »

- « Ah ! Severus ! MON FISTON ! Je savais que tu accepterais ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu ne sais pas à quelle point tu me rend service ! Un portoloin est déjà préparé ! …. Le voilà ! Il faut que tu partes tout de suite c'est une affaire urgente ! Il atterrira directement devant les protections de la maison où la personne que tu dois protéger se trouve ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'observer, pressentir le danger, prévenir s'il y a et le protéger. Cependant ne te dévoile qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et en dernier recourt ! Bonne Chance !!! … »

Et avant que le Portoloin ne s'active, Severus eut juste le temps de voir les yeux pétillants d'Albus et d'avoir une dernière pensée :

'_Oh Non ! Je viens encore de me faire avoir !'_

FIN POV SEVERUS

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSH

DEBUT POV SEVERUS

'_Satané Dumbledore ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Faite lui confiance pour atterrir dans des situations pas possible ! FISTON ! Il sait que je ne pouvais, peux et pourrais pas lui résister ! Un Avada aurait été si simple …. _

_FILSTON Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le ha…._

_Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant que faisons nous, que faisons nous ?_

……………………

_Bon analysons la situations :_

_Alors voyons voir … une rue … des maisons … des voitures … et … rien …_

_Pas de maison brûlé ? De voitures incendié ? De gens ? De sang ? De mangemorts ? Non …_

_Bon ben tant mieux !_

…

_Maintenant je vais où ? _

……

_Hein ? Mais oui je vais OU moi ???_

_Arghhhhh mais c'est pas possibleeeeeeeee cette vieille chouette ne me la pas dit !!!!!_

_Je suis censé protégé qui MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ohhhh j'le sens pas ! J'le sens pas ! J'le sens pas ! Bon respirons ! Calme Severus !_

_Rappelons ce que Dumbledore à dit :'_

FLASH BACK

_**- « Il atterrira directement devant les protections de la maison où la personne que tu dois protéger se trouve ! »**_

FIN FLASH BACK

_' Très bien _..._ Où sont ces fichus protections maintenant …'_

FIN POV SEVERUS

Severus fit discrètement l'inspection des lieux mais s'arrêta net en poussant une exclamation :

- « Ah les voilà ! »

Si on était habitant de la ruelle on aurait trouvé étrange qu'un homme soit habillé de cette façon et que celui ci même, vagabondait dans la rue, un bâton de bois à la main tendue et s'arrêtait d'un seul coup en s'exclamant un : _« Ah les voilà ! »._

Mais surtout, que quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait disparu pour être remplacer par un mignon petit chat, touffue comme un buisson, mais avec des poiles lisse, doux comme , soyeux comme le velours et brillant comme le soleil ! C'est yeux, deux prunelles noires avait un éclat malicieux à croquer, et c'est moustache était si grande que l'on avait envie de tiré dessus ! (ce que (en passant) ne manquerait pas son futur protéger de faire).

Ainsi Severus se retrouva sous sa forme animagus, forme qu'il exécrait particulièrement !

DEBUT POV SEVERUS

' _Ben voilà ! Bonjour le chat …… Arghhhhhhh je le hais ! Je le hais ! Il le sait en plus que je DETESTE mon animagus ! J' le jure j'vais le tuer ! J'vai tuer cette vieille chouette ! Après tout … les chats … ça les pourchasse bien … Niark niark niark …_

_Miammmmmm miam miam … Bientôt la chasse à la chouette sera ouverte … me le promet …_

_Bon maintenant manque plus qu'à trouvé la maison, ça ne doit pas être si dure que ça ? Si ?'_

FIN POV SEVERUS

Severus marcha à patte le long des maisons jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une personne, ou plutôt, de là où il était, une silhouette qui attira son attention … Il s'y approcha ….

Et se mit alors à crier :

- « POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ………… »

_... A Suivre ..._

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!

Ben voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut!

Désolé de ne pas avoir mit directement le premier chapitre avec la préface mais ... il n'était pas totalement terminé et puis ... je suis un peu sadique!

J'aime bien l'idée de vous faire un peu enrager! Comme ma chère fin que je chérie énormément! Ca c'est à cause de toute les fois où chacun et chacune d'entre vous terminé avec des fins semblables! Vous déteignez sur moi! Alors je me venge! Niark niark niark !!!

Alors si vous avez des commentaires à faire, bon ou mauvais ou que vous pensez déjà à me tuer ... cliquer en bas à gauche et lachez tout ce que vous avez à dire comme ça je pourrais savoir ce que vous en pensez! Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à écrire la suite! Enfin tout cela uniquement si vous en avez envie bien entendu ...

Comme c'est ma première fic, je cherche quelqu'un de confiance, qui serait complètement beargeot ou suicidaire (pour ce qui me connaisse à vous de juger!!! ) pour me corriger et m'aider quand mon pauvre petit cerveau se met sur pause! Alors si vous êtes intéréssé pour vous lançer dans l'aventure, contactez moi sur cette adresse: Merki!

Une pensée à Alienor01 et Erylis qui ont étaient les premières à la lire!

Je vous embrasse tous,

A bientôt pour la suite,

Célia


End file.
